


The Road to Recovery

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: Jaskier is recovering from an illness that stole his voice. Geralt thinks it's his right to tease the bard, seeing as he took care of him while he was sick.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	The Road to Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> I probably need to watch the series again. Anyways, I wrote this before Coronavirus was a big thing.

"Blessed silence," Geralt sighed. Silence was a relative term, as technically the silence was broken by coughing, but it was close enough.

If looks could kill, Jaskier's glare might have done the witcher in, but his only weapon was his voice and it had been wrenched from him as his cough had worsened. All he could do was gesture emphatically, and all Geralt had to do was turn his back to ignore the angry flailing.

It wasn't like he'd _abandoned_ Jaskier. He'd paid for the lodging in the first town they'd come across after Jaskier had swooned off his horse like an overwrought maiden as the illness took him. He'd gone out and found herbs to cure the fever that had induced the cough in the first place, and to soothe the cough as it progressed into a frankly worrying rattle. He'd even dabbed at Jaskier's sweaty brow as the bard tossed in his uneasy sleep. Geralt felt like he had earned the right to tease his most regular source of annoyance, but from Jaskier's pout, it was clear he didn't agree.

At least he was well enough to pout about it. Two days ago he'd been too insensible to take offense, although he'd still had the use of his voice at that point, rambling incoherently about lovely women and fearsome monsters and Geralt's strong arms, which had been _slightly_ endearing, truth be told. Jaskier's fevered verse wasn't noticeably worse than his regular verse, though his voice certainly suffered. 

Geralt considered carefully the amount of time he should spend turned away to induce maximum irritation in his friend, but a poke in his back just above one kidney spun him around early to find Jaskier's expression had gone from annoyance to despair. There was a speaking look in his blue eyes, and what they said was _pay attention to me or I'll cry_. 

"Not exactly a command performance," Geralt said, but he sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand to Jaskier's brow anyways. "Ah, there's nothing wrong with you any more. You _could_ get out of bed."

Jaskier's eyes widened and he put a hand to his throat. 

"You'll get in much less trouble when you're silent," Geralt added.

Jaskier seemed to consider this for a moment, and then he relocated his hand to Geralt's thigh, a calculating look in his eyes. A blatant ploy, and not one Geralt would have fallen for if Jaskier still seemed really sick, but there were plenty of entertaining things the bard could do with his mouth regardless of voicelessness, and it seemed he had at least once of them in mind now.


End file.
